retrouvaille ?
by little-moi
Summary: ca fesait maintenant 2 ans que Edward avait quitté Bella , et n'était pas revenu, comment réagirai t-il si quand il la revoyais par hasard elle était devenu vampire ? Bella voudrait -elle prendre le risque de peut-être re-souffrir ?
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que Edward m'avait quitté

« je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais, je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne t'entrainerai plus jamais dans ce genre d'épreuves, vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »

Ses paroles qui me hantait depuis si longtemps n'arrivait pas a me laisser en paix, comment avait-il put croire que se serai comme s'il n'avait existé ? Même s'il avait emporter tous les souvenirs matériels (photos, CD…), les souvenirs étaient incrusté au plus profond de mon être et c'était en trin de me détruire. Tout cela était un supplice, de répondre quand on me parlait, de dormir, et tout simplement de respiré... Oui tout cela était en trin de me détruire.

Comme tous les matin, je me réveillais tôt, je ne dormais presque plus et pour cause : je faisais toujours le même cauchemar inspiré de ce fameux jours dans les bois « tu ne me reverras jamais, je ne reviendrais pas »... non ils n'étaient pas revenus, je n'avais pu dire au revoir a personne de sa famille et le temps que je comprenne c'était comme si , quoi déjà ? .. n'avaient jamais existé .

Je me levais doucement, pris quelques affaires au hasard et me dirigea vers la salle de bain, l'eau froide tombait sur mon visage, d'habitude je n'aime pas cette sensation mais le froid me manquait. Puis lentement je m'habillai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.. je mangeais mes céréales en prenant mon temps puis après m'être brosser les dents, me suis mise en route vers le lycée lentement... trop lentement, tout ce que j'entreprenais était au ralenti, tel un escargot. La voiture de derrière ma klaxonna, surement parce que je roulais tel une dame de troisième âge, je regardais la cadran, esque 30 km/h était lent ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mon cerveau marchait lui aussi au ralenti. 5minutes plus tard (du moins je supposais) je me garai sur le petit parking du lycée, la matinée passa lentement, je m'accordais donc le droit de quitter les cours le midi pour me rendre dans un endroit familier... 20 minutes plus tard j'entrais dans la clairière, a force de faire le chemin régulièrement, je commençais a le connaitre par cœur. Mais à chaque fois mon cœur faisait le même mouvement dans ma poitrine, il s'emballait, comme c'était douloureux d'être seule dans cet endroit ! Ou plutôt : comme c'est douloureux de ne pas être avec lui dans cet endroit ! Non je ne voulais pas y pensé... Je regardais les petites falaises au loin

_« Sa serait si facile…oui et tout s'arrêterait, je n'aurai qu'a sauté comme si je faisais un plongeon dans une piscine, et tout reviendrai dans l'ordre » _ma dit ma petite voix dans ma tète

Cette pensée quoique irrésistible me déclencha un frisson. Comment pouvais-je oser envisager cela ? j'avais faites une promesse à Edward, pas d'acte stupide..

Mais je me dirigeai déjà de l'autre coté de la clairière, mon cerveau ne répondait plus, mes pieds avançait tout seuls, peu de temps après je me retrouvais au bord d'une falaise. Elle n'était pas très haute mais cela suffirait pour me tuer. Me tuer… quel pensée bizarre, mais elle ne me faisait pas pleurer, ni éprouver aucune tristesse ou remord, juste une part de honte : mais pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensée plus tôt ? C'était tellement facile ! Je me penchais légèrement, écarta les bras, ferma les yeux et je me lançais.


	2. Chapter 2

Bizarement l'atterrisage semblait plus long que prévu, et je ne sentais pas le vent contre mon corps, c'est alors qu'un ricannement me parvins juste dans mon dos, j'ouvris les yeux d'un coup et me rendis conte de 3 chose :

1 : je n'étais pas morte et pour cause j'étais toujours au bord de la falaise retenu par…

2 : laurent ! qui me retenais par le t-shirt et trouvais apperement la situation hilarente

3 :sa couleur d'yeux avait de quoi m'inquiété

-laurent ? bizarement le voir me faisait un bien fou, revoir un vampire me soulageait

-bella… mais que faisait tu avec cette falaise ?! tu n'éssayait pas de te tué quand meme ?! sais tu a quel point ton sang est convoité ? et a quel point se serait du gachit de le perdre ! il me lança un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos

-pardon ?

Il se repprochai de moi et je contournai la falaise pour ne pas sombrer dans le vide car de toute façon je présentais que j'allai subir a quelque chose près le meme sort dans quelques instants.

-voyon bella !il n'y avait pas que ce chèr Edward qui éprouve de l'attirance envers ton sang.

Mon cœur fit un bond, il se rapprochait toujours plus mais je ne reculais plus, je l'attendais, après tout si je devais me vidé de mon sang autant que sa serve a quelqu'un . au fond j'étais heureuse de finir ma vie a coté d'un vampire, meme si ce n'est pas le bon…

-je t'en pris, lui dis-je en dégagean mes cheveu et en tendant mon cou. Il eu un leger mouvement de recul, il se demandait surement pourquoi c'était aussi simple, pourquoi je ne m'enfuyais pas en agitant les bras dans tous els sens comme tout les autres. Ils regardait partout puis quand il compris qu'il n'y avait que nous, il me regarda avec ce sourire.. carnacier. Puis il s'approcha de moi et je sentis ses lèvres contre mon cou.

Il me murmura à l'oreille :

« je ne conte pas te tué bella.. bienvenue dans notre grande famille »

Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il m'avait dit car une douleure attroce ma parvint, je hurlai, j'avais l'impression qu'un feu brulait tous mes organes, j'avais des hauts le cœur. Quand il eut terminé de m'inséré son venin je le vis partir en souriant. J'avais mal, je m'allongeais recroquevillé dans l'herbe en hurlant..


	3. Chapter 3

6 mois s'était passé depuis ce jour dans la clairière, je me souvenais de chaque détail, chaque pensée, tout. Depuis j'étais seule, je n'étais pas retourner chez charlie, ils devaient tous penser que j'avais fugué ou que j'avais fini par me suicider ce qui n'était pas si loin de la réalité enfaite, mais j'étais surtout devenue une jeune vampire « végétarienne » qui avais quitter Forks pour s'installer dans une petite ville au nord. Après ma transformation je m'étais permi quelques mois d'entrainement pour ne pas dévorer tous le peuple , mais aujourd'hui j'étais prète et c'est pour cela que je me dirigeai vers les lycée où je m'étai inscrite. Je m'apelai désormais isabella pinuts .

Cette ville ressemblait a Forks, jamais de soleil et trop de verdure, quand j'arrivais dans ma mercedes, je m'apercus que j'avais ( comme je le pensais) la plus belle voiture. Je sentais tous les regards sur moi qui me fit une impression de déjà vu, j'étais encore la nouvelle, j'arrivai après les vacances de noel , mais ils me regardaient surtout parce que depuis ma transformation j'étais devenue belle, ma peau était naturellement blanche couleur craie, de joli yeux pétillant , mes lèvres étaient devenus plus pulpeuse, et sans oublier l'agilité et la grâce d'une fée pour me déplacer.

Bien entendu ses regards je les conaissais : les garçons me dévorait des yeux et les filles pour la plupart priait pour qu'il m'arrive quelque chose d'embarrassant. Je ne m'en souciai pas et me dirigeai a l'accueil où on me donna mon emploi du temps et d'autres papier que ne pris pas la peine de regarder, la secrétaire était trop bavarde, elle me posai des tas de questions sur le pourquoi ( j'avais déménager) du comment ( j'avais fai pour supporter la perte de ma famille) parce que bien entendu j'avais déclaré que ma famille était morte dans un incendi, mes parents avait périt en me sauvant, j'avais hérité d'une somme inportante d'argent et j'étais finnalement partis pour commencer une nouvelle vie… ce qui au fond n'était pas totalement faux puisque j'avais hérité d'une somme importante a la mort de ma grand mere il y a peu et le feu, je l'avai bel et bien senti ..

Je continuais de vaguement l'écouté quand elle retint mon attention

-j'ai beaucoup de travail et puis il y a aussi un autre nouveau qui arrive ce midi, vous n'etes pas de la meme famille ? vous avez une sorte de ressemblance, peu etre le tein ou les yeux je ne sais pas… je crois qu'il s'appel Edwin ou quelque chose comme ca.

Si mon cœur battai encore il se serrai arrété net, je la dévisageai

Ed..edward ?

Oui ! repondit –elle apperement surprise que je réponde enfin , il arrive du canada, très beau garçon.

J'étais troublé, un nouveau, pale avec les memes yeux que moi , des yeux de vampire donc, canada, très beau garçon, edward… non il fallai que je me reprenne, ca ne pouvais etre qu'une coincidence, sa ne pouvais pas etre lui, il m'avais quitté, il ne pouvais pas etre dans cette ville, il ne pouvais pas me voir comme ça…

Je remerciai la secrétaire et partis vers mon premier cour, je n'écoutai pas vraiment, a plusieurs reprises des garçons venait m'aborder, je leur répondait gentiment sans pour autant etre dans la conversation ,la matinée passa vite, trop vite, je redoutai ce moment, je ne voulai pas le revoir. Si au contraire je mourai d'envie de le revoir mais j'avais réussit a me réinvanté une vie et le revoir allai tout boulverser…


	4. Chapter 4

-salut ! moi c'est mathilde et lui c'est jules, tu veux manger avec nous ?

Je regardais le couple qui se tenait devant moi et leur fit un sourire qui en manqua pas de déstabilisé je garçon.

-oui bien sur.

Et nous nous mirent en route vers le self avec toujours les memes regards de désirs et de jalousie. Le coupe était assez simpa, il me faisait pensé à Angela et Ben, je prétextais un manque d'apetit du au stress de cette première journée et ne pris qu'une limonade. Tout le repas se passa avec des petites discution auxquel j'éssayait de m'intéréssé. C'est alors que j'entendis des « whoua », « regarde le ! » « un vrai dieu » « c'est le nouveau ?! » de toute part et je su que le moment était arrivé, je retenais mon souffle et regardais partout , finalement après 1 minutes ,je decidais que je ne voulais pas savoir. Je me levais de table, disait à tout a l'heure a mes nouveau « amis » et sorti du self, il pleuvait.

J'avais la respiration haché, savoir qu'_il_ se trouvait quelque part dans le lycée… la vide dans mon corps se rouvrit et j'haletai, je décidai d'aller à l'acceuil pour demandé une autorisation de sortie, la pluit ne me génait pas grace a ma nouvelle vue de vampire mais je n'avais pas de capuche et mes cheveux ruisselaient et je n'aimait pas sa, je marchait donc tete baissé et me dépéchais d'atteindre le hall mais je m'arrétai d'un seul coup… je l'avais senti, cette odeur ennivrante que j'aurai reconnu entre mille, cette odeur que je n'avais jusqu'à maintenant jamais senti en tant que vampire mais que je reconnaissai en tant que humaine, je devais partir, rien que _son_ parfum me faisait tourné la tete, je laissais tombé le mot d'abscence et me dépéchais jusqu'à ma voiture, je courrais presque, je l'atteint enfin, j'ouvrit la portière et jeta un dernier coup d'œil furtif, grave erreur… le gouffre s'écarta encore plus. _Il_ était là, contre sa volvo, toujours la meme qu'avant. Il s'emblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je _le_ regardais comme hypnotisé, rien n'avait changé en lui, ses cheveux dégoulinait mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccupé, quelque chose le troublait, il leva brusquement la tete et son regard se posa sur moi ,on se regarda dans les yeux , tout dans son regard était étonnement, incrédulité, choc, il était surement en trin de se dire qu'il halucinait, mais je percevais un autre sentiment, de la haine ? de la tristesse ? du plaisir ? oui je croit qu'il semblait triste mais heureux. Je ne pouvais me détaché de son regard, il fit un pas en avant comme s'il voulait se prouvé que j'étais bien réel, il répéta ce geste jusqu'à ce qu'il soit a 3 mètre de moi..

* * *

**désolé un chapitre très cour ! :s**


	5. Chapter 5

-bella ? dit-il si interloqué avec un regard tellement triste en heureux en meme temps

Je ne pouvais plus repirer et encore moins répondre, je m'éxtirpa avec hargne de l'emprise de son regard et m'élanca avec une vitesse surhumaine dans ma voiture et demarra en trombe, je regarda dans mon rétroviseur : en moins d'une seconde il avait rejoint sa volvo et s'étai lancé a ma poursuite. Ma vitre était baissé et le vent s'engoufrait dans ma voiture en faisant ondulé mes cheveux, je m'aperçus que la majorité des lycéens s'étaient attroupés sur le parking et nous regardait nous éloignés .

Malgrès mon nouveau péché mignon pour la vitesse, edward arriva bientôt a ma hauteur, il avait baissé sa vitre et me supliait de ma garer, que craignait'il de toute façon ? ni lui ni moi ne risquion notre vie ! nous nous regardames et je me mettai une main sur ma poitrine, j'avais mal, il m'avait quitté en me disant qu'il avait joué un role, que je ne lui avais apporté rien de bon.. non je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui parler, j'avais tellement souffert, les larmes aurait coulé sur mes joues si j'en avait été capable et j'accelerai, j'avais atteint les 200km/h, je ne risquai rien de toute façon et la route était innocuppé.

Je regardais le coté et ne le vis pas, dans mon rétroviseur non plus, je tournais la tete dans tous les sens pour savoir où _il_ était passé et quand je re-regardais enfindevant moi je _le_ vis, sur la route, droit devant, debout, sa voiture garré sur l'autre voie, sur mon chemin. Mais quesqu'il éssayait de faire ?? la route était trop petite, j'étais obligé de le percuté. Je frenais brusquement, le voiture pilla avec les pluit et elle derapa, je fermais les yeux et ma voiture alla droit dans le focé, cepandant je ne sentis rien car quand je les rouvrit, j'étais dans les bras d'edward qui avait du me sortir de la voiture juste avant qu'elle n'attérisse dans le fossé. Il me fixai les yeux plissé, son regard avait l'air de me supplier, je le regardai. J'attendais qu'il parle mais il n'en fit rien de continua de me scruté.

Je me décidais :

-j'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule.

Il ne parlais toujours pas, je fuyais son regard de peur de ne pas pouvoir m'en détaché

-eu… je crois que tu peux me laché maintenant . mais je désirais malgrès moi, qu'il me garde dans ses bras, qu'il continu de ma porté comme son bébé ou plutôt sa princesse, qu'il ne me lache plus jamais.

Il détourna enfin le regard et me déposa sur mes pieds.

-tu as ..changé

Enttendre sa voix… sa voix qui était tel une mélodie, cette voix qui autrefois me disais des mots doux

-je .. oui, je suppose, il faut bien grandir.

Il me donna un regard doux et triste

-je parlais de ton … il hésita, ton humanité..

-oh, et bien oui. J'eu un bref rire nerveux

-ça fait lontenps que tu es… le mot semblais en pas vouloir sortir, comme nous ?

-hum.. tu veux sans doute dire vampire ?

-bella…

-où sont les autres ? repris-je soudainement

-écoute bella il faudrait que l'on parle

-il faudrait déjà sortir ma voiture de là et puis pourquoi tu tes mis au milieu de la route ? je t'aurais foncé dedans ! tu aurais du me laisser passer ! , j'éxplosai toute le tristesse et le haine de ses dernière année ma frappèrent, pour quitu te prends pour me laisser sule et revenir au bout de 2 ans et me bousiller ma voiture ?! et pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? , j'avais la réspiration haché, arrète de me fixer, je t'en pris ! arrète…

Il m'avait soudainement pris dans ses bras

-chut bella, arrète , respire, je t'en pris ,tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Chut ma bella calme toi.

-non, je ne peux pas me calmer ! tu ne sais pas ce que je vis ! tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressentis..

Jr n'arrivais pas a m'arrété d'avoir des sanglots, je sentis un légère pression et me doutais que nous nous déplacions, il me portais dans ses bras tel un bébé, puis il me déposa sur, j'ouvrais les yeux, un canapé en cuir, nous nous trouvions dans une chambre que je ne conaissais pas, il était assis sur la canapé et m'avais posé sur ses genoux, toujours dans ses bras, il me berçais

-bella, arrète de pleurer je t'en pris, je m'en veux tellement, je regrette tant !

Je ne repondis pas, je regardais ses CD, les étagères, le lustre, le rocking-chair, il suivait mon regard

-c'est ma chambre, j'habite seul maintenant, les autres ne sont pas là.

J'avais sécé de pleurer, je fixai une chose sur le mur, ce que je vis me donna des frissons, j'éprouvais de la colère ou meme de la haine. Edward ne suivait plus monregard, il me contenplais, au bout de longues minutes, quand il vit mes poings se fermés et me machoire se crispé, il se détourna de moi et curieux, regarda ce qui m'énervait tant, quand il le vit, il se précipitai déjà dessus a vitesse vampirique mais je l'arrchais du mur avant lui, je me retournais vers lui en lui mettant sous le nez la photo que charlie avait pris de nous, 2 ans auparavant dans la salon de mon ancienne maison.

La photo était completement déchiré et pour cause, il réstait encore des fléchettes dessus. J'éxplosais

-cela t'amuse ? c'est ton passe-temps favori ? lacé des fléchettes sur la seule photo que charlie est prise de nous ? tu regrette tant que ça ? ! je suis désolé de te dégoutté à ce point là !!

J'ouvrit la porte a la volé et tentai de trouvé la sorti, bien sur Edward se trouvait devant.


	6. Chapter 6

-Bella , tu n'essaye même pas de comprendre, tu es trop têtu. Il me lança un sourire triste, j'allai protesté mais il m'en empêcha

-Bella, tu ne remarque rien sur cette photo ?

Je la re-regardait

-c'est une photocopie, Bella je n'aurais pas fait ça à la photo que tu avais tenu dans tes petite mains, tout en parlant il me les avait prise, la vrai photo est dans un cadre sur ma table de chevet. Et tu n'ose pas croire que je te visai ?! O Bella ! tu ne comprend toujours pas ? je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir ! c'est à moi que j'en veux Bella ! o si tu savais comme je regrette de t'avoir quitté !

Il me pris mon visage en coupe

-je regrette tellement ! et toutcela n'a servit à rien car tu es devenu un…, ses mains tremblait, un vampire par ma faute ! comment as-tu pu croire mes paroles ce soir là ?! Bella tu doute encore de combien je t'aime ?, ses yeux avait repris toute leur douceur ,je ne pourrais jamais supporter de te faire du mal meme ne serais-ce que sur une photo ! je t'en pris Bella, crois moi ! j'aimerais tellement que tu me pardonne un jours !

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je me sentais si honteuse ! comment avais-je pu douter de lui , je restai tel une cruche a le regarder dans les yeux alors que lui venait de me faire savoir qu'il m'aimait… il m'aime

-Bella je t'en pris fit quelque chose.

Je fondis littéralement en sentant son souffle, je pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassait, je fourageait dans ses cheveux et il fit de meme, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude où il devait se controler et moi respirer, non c'était un vrai et long baisé à la fois doux et passionné. Les seuls instants où nos lèvres se séparaient il me répétait qu'il m'aimait.

Oui… oui moi aussi… je l'aime tant


End file.
